Клетка (в биологии)
— элементарная единица строения и жизнедеятельности всех живых организмов (кроме вирусов, о которых нередко говорят как о неклеточных формах жизни), обладающая собственным обменом веществ, способная к самостоятельному существованию, самовоспроизведению и развитию. Все живые организмы либо, как многоклеточные животные, растения и грибы, состоят из множества клеток, либо, как многие простейшие и бактерии, являются одноклеточными организмами. Раздел биологии, занимающийся изучением строения и жизнедеятельности клеток, получил название цитологии. В последнее время принято также говорить о биологии клетки, или клеточной биологии. Введение 300px|thumb|На фотографиях [[зелёный флуоресцентный белок показывает расположение различных частей клетки]]Клетки — функциональные основные единицы жизни организма. Это было обнаружено Робертом Гуком и клетка — функциональная единица всех известных живущих организмов. Это — наименьшая единица жизни, которая классифицирована как живое существо, и часто называется стандартным блоком жизни.Cell Movements and the Shaping of the Vertebrate Body in Chapter 21 of Molecular Biology of the Cell fourth edition, edited by Bruce Alberts (2002) published by Garland Science. The Alberts text discusses how the "cellular building blocks" move to shape developing embryos. It is also common to describe small molecules such as amino acids as "molecular building blocks". Некоторые организмы, типа большинства бактерий, являются одноклеточными (состоят из единственной клетки). Другие организмы, типа людей, являются многоклеточными. Люди имеют приблизительно 100 триллионов или 10^{14} клеток; типичный размер клетки - 10 мкм, и типичная масса ячейки - 1 нанограмм. Наибольшие ячейки — приблизительно равны 135 мкм в предшествующем рожке спинного мозга, в то время как ячейки гранулы в мозжечке, наименьшем, могут быть приблизительно равны 4 мкм, и самая длинная ячейка может достигнуть от пальца ноги до более низкого ствола мозга (Псевдоуниполярные ячейки).Integrative Biology 131 - Lecture 03: Skeletal System on YouTube first 12 minutes of the lecture covers cells (by Marian Diamond). Наибольшие известные клетки — яйцеклетки неоплодотворенного страуса, которые весят 3.3 фунта (или 0,40951241х3.3=1,351кг ).Campbell, Neil A.; Brad Williamson; Robin J. Heyden (2006). Biology: Exploring Life. Boston, Massachusetts: Pearson Prentice Hall. ISBN 0-13-250882-6. http://www.phschool.com/el_marketing.html. Mitzi Perdue. "Facts about Birds and Eggs". http://www.eggscape.com/birds.htm. Retrieved 2010-04-15. В 1835, прежде, чем заключительная теория клетки была развита, Джан Эванджелиста Перкин  наблюдал маленькие "гранулы", смотря на ткань образца через микроскоп. Теория ячейки, сначала развитая в 1839 Маттиасом Шлейденом и Теодором Шванном, заявляет, что все организмы составлены из одной или более клеток, что все клетки происходят от существующих ранее клеток, что жизненные функции организма происходят в пределах клеток, и что все клетки содержат наследственную информацию, необходимую для того, чтобы регулировать функции клетки и для того, чтобы передать информацию к следующему поколению клеток.Maton, Anthea; Hopkins, Jean Johnson, Susan LaHart, David Quon Warner, Maryanna Wright, Jill D (1997). Cells Building Blocks of Life. New Jersey: Prentice Hall. ISBN 0-13-423476-6. Клетка — слово прибывает от латинского cellula, значения, маленькой комнаты. Описательный срок для наименьшей живущей биологической структуры был выдуман Робертом Хуком в книге, которую он издал в 1665, когда он сравнил клетки пробки, которые он видел через его микроскоп как маленькие комнаты, в которых живут монахи.... I could exceedingly plainly perceive it to be all perforated and porous, much like a Honey-comb, but that the pores of it were not regular .. these pores, or cells, .. were indeed the first microscopical pores I ever saw, and perhaps, that were ever seen, for I had not met with any Writer or Person, that had made any mention of them before this. . ." – Hooke describing his observations on a thin slice of cork. Robert Hooke http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cell_(biology) Строение клеток Все клеточные формы жизни на земле можно разделить на два надцарства на основании строения составляющих их клеток — прокариоты (доядерные) и эукариоты (ядерные). Прокариотические клетки — более простые по строению, по-видимому, они возникли в процессе эволюции раньше. Эукариотические клетки — более сложные, возникли позже. Клетки, составляющие тело человека, являются эукариотическими. Несмотря на многообразие форм, организация клеток всех живых организмов подчинена единым структурным принципам. Живое содержимое клетки — протопласт — отделено от окружающей среды плазматической мембраной, или плазмалеммой. Внутри клетка заполнена цитоплазмой, в которой расположены различные органоиды и клеточные включения, а также генетический материал в виде молекулы ДНК. Каждый из органоидов клетки выполняет свою особую функцию, а в совокупности все они определяют жизнедеятельность клетки в целом. Прокариотическая клетка [[Файл:Average prokaryote cell ++.jpg|thumb|right|350px|Строение типичной клетки прокариот: капсула, клеточная стенка, плазмалемма, цитоплазма, рибосомы, плазмида, пили, жгутик, нуклеоид.]] Прокариоты (от — перед, до и —ОЧКО, VK id246677829, орех) — организмы, не обладающие, в отличие от эукариот, оформленным клеточным ядром и другими внутренними мембранными органоидами (за исключением плоских цистерн у фотосинтезирующих видов, например, у цианобактерий).Единственная крупная кольцевая (у некоторых видов — линейная) двухцепочечная молекула ДНК, в которой содержится основная часть генетического материала клетки (так называемый нуклеоид) не образует комплекса с белками-гистонами (так называемого хроматина). К прокариотам относятся бактерии, в том числе цианобактерии (сине-зелёные водоросли), и археи. Потомками прокариотических клеток являются органеллы эукариотических клеток — митохондрии и пластиды. Эукариотическая клетка Эукариоты (эвкариоты) (от — хорошо, полностью и — ядро, орех) — организмы, обладающие, в отличие от прокариот, оформленным клеточным ядром, отграниченным от цитоплазмы ядерной оболочкой. Генетический материал заключён в нескольких линейных двухцепочных молекулах ДНК (в зависимости от вида организмов их число на ядро может колебаться от двух до нескольких сотен), прикреплённых изнутри к мембране клеточного ядра и образующих у подавляющего большинства (кроме динофлагеллят) комплекс с белками-гистонами, называемый хроматином. В клетках эукариот имеется система внутренних мембран, образующих, помимо ядра, ряд других органоидов (эндоплазматическая сеть, аппарат Гольджи и др.). Кроме того, у подавляющего большинства имеются постоянные внутриклеточные симбионты-прокариоты — митохондрии, а у водорослей и растений — также и пластиды. Строение эукариотической клетки Поверхностный комплекс животной клетки Состоит из белковой и жировых основ, и расположенного под ней кортикального слоя цитоплазмы. Плазматическая мембрана называется также плазмалеммой, наружной клеточной мембраной. Это биологическая мембрана, толщиной около 10 нанометров. Обеспечивает в первую очередь разграничительную функцию по отношению к внешней для клетки среде. Кроме этого она выполняет транспортную функцию. На сохранение целостности своей мембраны клетка не тратит энергии: молекулы удерживаются по тому же принципу, по которому удерживаются вместе молекулы жира — гидрофобным частям молекул термодинамически выгоднее располагаться в непосредственной близости друг к другу. Гликокаликс представляет собой «заякоренные» в плазмалемме молекулы олигосахаридов, полисахаридов, гликопротеинов и гликолипидов. Гликокаликс выполняет рецепторную и маркерную функции. Плазматическая мембрана животных клеток в основном состоит из фосфолипидов и липопротеидов со вкрапленными в неё молекулами белков, в частности, поверхностных антигенов и рецепторов. В кортикальном (прилегающем к плазматической мембране) слое цитоплазмы находятся специфические элементы цитоскелета — упорядоченные определённым образом актиновые микрофиламенты. Основной и самой важной функцией кортикального слоя (кортекса) являются псевдоподиальные реакции: выбрасывание, прикрепление и сокращение псевдоподий. При этом микрофиламенты перестраиваются, удлиняются или укорачиваются. От структуры цитоскелета кортикального слоя зависит также форма клетки (например, наличие микроворсинок). Структура цитоплазмы Жидкую составляющую цитоплазмы также называют цитозолем. Под световым микроскопом казалось, что клетка заполнена чем-то вроде жидкой плазмы или золя, в котором «плавают» ядро и другие органоиды. На самом деле это не так. Внутреннее пространство эукариотической клетки строго упорядочено. Передвижение органоидов координируется при помощи специализированных транспортных систем, так называемых микротрубочек, служащих внутриклеточными «дорогами» и специальных белков динеинов и кинезинов, играющих роль «двигателей». Отдельные белковые молекулы также не диффундируют свободно по всему внутриклеточному пространству, а направляются в необходимые компартменты при помощи специальных сигналов на их поверхности, узнаваемых транспортными системами клетки. Эндоплазматический ретикулум В эукариотической клетке существует система переходящих друг в друга мембранных отсеков (трубок и цистерн), которая называется эндоплазматическим ретикулумом (или эндоплазматическая сеть, ЭПР или ЭПС). Ту часть ЭПР, к мембранам которого прикреплены рибосомы, относят к гранулярному (или шероховатому) эндоплазматическому ретикулуму, на его мембранах происходит синтез белков. Те компартменты, на стенках которых нет рибосом, относят к гладкому (или агранулярному) ЭПР, принимающему участие в синтезе липидов. Внутренние пространства гладкого и гранулярного ЭПР не изолированы, а переходят друг в друга и сообщаются с просветом ядерной оболочки. Аппарат Гольджи Аппарат Гольджи представляет собой стопку плоских мембранных цистерн, несколько расширенных ближе к краям. В цистернах аппарата Гольджи созревают некоторые белки, синтезированные на мембранах гранулярного ЭПР и предназначенные для секреции или образования лизосом. Аппарат Гольджи асимметричен — цистерны располагающиеся ближе к ядру клетки (цис-Гольджи) содержат наименее зрелые белки, к этим цистернам непрерывно присоединяются мембранные пузырьки — везикулы, отпочковывающиеся от эндоплазматического ретикулума. По-видимому, при помощи таких же пузырьков происходит дальнейшее перемещение созревающих белков от одной цистерны к другой. В конце концов от противоположного конца органеллы (транс-Гольджи) отпочковываются пузырьки, содержащие полностью зрелые белки. Ядро Клеточное ядро содержит молекулы ДНК, на которых записана генетическая информация организма. В ядре происходит репликация — удвоение молекул ДНК, а также транскрипция — синтез молекул РНК на матрице ДНК. В ядре же синтезированные молекулы РНК претерпевают некоторые модификации (например, в процессе сплайсинга из молекул матричной РНК исключаются незначащие, бессмысленные участки), после чего выходят в цитоплазму. Сборка рибосом также происходит в ядре, в специальных образованиях, называемых ядрышками. Компартмент для ядра — кариотека — образован за счёт расширения и слияния друг с другом цистерн эндоплазматической сети таким образом, что у ядра образовались двойные стенки за счёт окружающих его узких компартментов ядерной оболочки. Полость ядерной оболочки называется люменом или перинуклеарным пространством. Внутренняя поверхность ядерной оболочки подстилается ядерной ламиной, жесткой белковой структурой, образованной белками-ламинами, к которой прикреплены нити хромосомной ДНК. В некоторых местах внутренняя и внешняя мембраны ядерной оболочки сливаются и образуют так называемые ядерные поры, через которые происходит материальный обмен между ядром и цитоплазмой. Лизосомы Лизосома — небольшое тельце, ограниченное от цитоплазмы одинарной мембраной. В ней находятся литические ферменты, способные расщепить все биополимеры. Основная функция — автолиз — то есть расщепление отдельных органоидов, участков цитоплазмы клетки. Цитоскелет К элементам цитоскелета относят белковые фибриллярные структуры, расположенные в цитоплазме клетки: микротрубочки, актиновые и промежуточные филаменты. Микротрубочки принимают участие в транспорте органелл, входят в состав жгутиков, из микротрубочек строится митотическое веретено деления. Актиновые филаменты необходимы для поддержания формы клетки, псевдоподиальных реакций. Роль промежуточных филаментов, по-видимому, также заключается в поддержании структуры клетки. Белки цитоскелета составляют несколько десятков процентов от массы клеточного белка. Центриоли Центриоли представляют собой цилиндрические белковые структуры, расположенные вблизи ядра клеток животных (у растений центриолей нет). Центриоль представляет собой цилиндр, боковая поверхность которого образована девятью наборами микротрубочек. Количество микротрубочек в наборе может колебаться для разных организмов от 1 до 3. Вокруг центриолей находится так называемый центр организации цитоскелета, район в котором группируются минус концы микротрубочек клетки. Перед делением клетка содержит две центриоли, расположенные под прямым углом друг к другу. В ходе митоза они расходятся к разным концам клетки, формируя полюса веретена деления. После цитокинеза каждая дочерняя клетка получает по одной центриоли, которая удваивается к следующему делению. Удвоение центриолей происходит не делением, а путём синтеза новой структуры, перпендикулярной существующей. Центриоли, по-видимому, гомологичны базальным телам жгутиков и ресничек. Митохондрии Митохондрии — особые органеллы клетки, основной функцией которых является синтез АТФ — универсального носителя энергии. Дыхание (поглощение кислорода и выделение углекислого газа) происходит также за счёт энзиматических систем митохондрий. Внутренний просвет митохондрий, называемый матриксом отграничен от цитоплазмы двумя мембранами, наружной и внутренней, между которыми располагается межмембранное пространство. Внутренняя мембрана митохондрии образует складки, так называемые кристы. В матриксе содержатся различные ферменты, принимающие участие в дыхании и синтезе АТФ. Центральное значение для синтеза АТФ имеет водородный потенциал внутренней мембраны митохондрии. Митохондрии имеют свой собственный ДНК-геном и прокариотические рибосомы, что безусловно указывает на симбиотическое происхождение этих органелл. В ДНК митохондрий закодированы совсем не все митохондриальные белки, большая часть генов митохондриальных белков находятся в ядерном геноме, а соответствующие им продукты синтезируются в цитоплазме, а затем транспортируются в митохондрии. Геномы митохондрий отличаются по размерам: например геном человеческих митохондрий содержит всего 13 генов. Самое большое число митохондриальных генов (97) из изученных организмов имеет простейшее Reclinomonas americana. Сопоставление про- и эукариотической клеток Наиболее важным отличием эукариот от прокариот долгое время считалось наличие оформленного ядра и мембранных органоидов. Однако к 1970—1980-м гг. стало ясно, что это лишь следствие более глубинных различий в организации цитоскелета. Некоторое время считалось, что цитоскелет свойственен только эукариотам, но в середине 1990-х гг. белки, гомологичные основным белкам цитоскелета эукариот, были обнаружены и у бактерий. Именно наличие специфическим образом устроенного цитоскелета позволяет эукариотам создать систему подвижных внутренних мембранных органоидов. Кроме того, цитоскелет позволяет осуществлять эндо- и экзоцитоз (как предполагается, именно благодаря эндоцитозу в эукариотных клетках появились внутриклеточные симбионты, в том числе митохондрии и пластиды). Другая важнейшая функция цитоскелета эукариот — обеспечение деления ядра (митоз и мейоз) и тела (цитотомия) эукариотной клетки (деление прокариотических клеткок организовано проще). Различия в строении цитоскелета объясняют и другие отличия про- и эукариот — например, постоянство и простоту форм прокариотических клеток и значительное разнообразие формы и способность к её изменению у эукариотических, а также относительно большие размеры последних. Так, размеры прокариотических клеток составляют в среднем 0,5—5 мкм, размеры эукариотических — в среднем от 10 до 50 мкм. Кроме того, только среди эукариот попадаются поистине гигантские клетки, такие как массивные яйцеклетки акул или страусов (в птичьем яйце весь желток — это одна огромная яйцеклетка), нейроны крупных млекопитающих, отростки которых, укрепленные цитоскелетом, могут достигать десятков сантиметров в длину. Анаплазия Разрушение клеточной структуры (например, при злокачественных опухолях) носит название анаплазии. История открытия клеток Первым человеком, увидевшим клетки, был английский учёный Роберт Гук (известный нам благодаря закону Гука). В 1665 году, пытаясь понять, почему пробковое дерево так хорошо плавает, Гук стал рассматривать тонкие срезы пробки с помощью усовершенствованного им микроскопа. Он обнаружил, что пробка разделена на множество крошечных ячеек, напомнивших ему монастырские кельи, и он назвал эти ячейки клетками (по-английски cell означает «келья, ячейка, клетка»). В 1675 году итальянский врач М. Мальпиги, а в 1682 году — английский ботаник Н. Грю подтвердили клеточное строение растений. О клетке стали говорить как о «пузырьке, наполненном питательным соком». В 1674 году голландский мастер Антоний ван Левенгук (Anton van Leeuwenhoek, 1632—1723) с помощью микроскопа впервые увидел в капле воды «зверьков» — движущиеся живые организмы (инфузории, амёбы, бактерии). Также Левенгук впервые наблюдал животные клетки — эритроциты и сперматозоиды. Таким образом, уже к началу XVIII века учёные знали, что под большим увеличением растения имеют ячеистое строение, и видели некоторые организмы, которые позже получили название одноклеточных. В 1802—1808 годах французский исследователь Шарль-Франсуа Мирбель установил, что все растения состоят из тканей, образованных клетками. Ж. Б. Ламарк в 1809 году распространил идею Мирбеля о клеточном строении и на животные организмы. В 1825 году чешский учёный Я. Пуркине открыл ядро яйцеклетки птиц, а в 1839 ввёл термин «протоплазма». В 1831 году английский ботаник Р. Броун впервые описал ядро растительной клетки, а в 1833 году установил, что ядро является обязательным органоидом клетки растения. С тех пор главным в организации клеток считается не мембрана, а содержимое. Клеточная теория строения организмов была сформирована в 1839 году немецким зоологом Т. Шванном и М. Шлейденом и включала в себя три положения. В 1858 году Рудольф Вирхов дополнил её ещё одним положением, однако в его идеях присутствовал ряд ошибок: так, он предполагал, что клетки слабо связаны друг с другом и существуют каждая «сама по себе». Лишь позднее удалось доказать целостность клеточной системы. В 1878 году русским учёным И. Д. Чистяковым открыт митоз в растительных клетках; в 1878 году В. Флемминг и П. И. Перемежко обнаруживают митоз у животных. В 1882 году В. Флемминг наблюдает мейоз у животных клеток, а в 1888 году Э. Страсбургер — у растительных. Химический состав клетки 1 группа (до 98 %) (макроэлементы) * Углерод Водород Кислород Азот 2 группа (1,5—2 %) * Калий Натрий Кальций Магний Сера Фосфор Хлор Железо 3 группа (>0,01 %) (микроэлементы) * Цинк Медь Фтор Йод Кобальт Молибден 4 группа (>0,00001 %) (ультра микроэлементы) * Уран Радий Золото См. также * Сравнение строения клеток бактерий, растений и животных * Химический состав клетки * Аминокислотный фонд клетки * Белки * Зелёный флуоресцентный белок * Клеточная теория * Бесклеточная система * Гистология Ссылки * Б. Албертс, Д. Брей, Дж. Льюис, М. Рэфф, К. Робертс, Дж. Уотсон, «Молекулярная биология клетки» в 3-х томах, 2-е издание, «Мир», 1994 * Molecular Biology Of The Cell, 4е издание, 2002 г. — учебник по молекулярной биологии на английском языке * Цитология и генетика ( ) публикует статьи на русском, украинском и английском языках по выбору автора, переводится на английский язык ( ) Примечания * Категория:Клетки Категория:Гистология Категория:Клетка (в биологии)